User blog:MordecaiTheAnimatronic/Puffin Browser
Puffin Browser (more like Pokkin Sucker and F*cking F*cker) is a bad browser that is made for Android devices. It has a very annoying auto-open keyboard bug while scrolling down the wiki editor, very laggy User Interface and page rendering just like a weak computer that runs Windows XP and having 1 core processor. Sometimes bookmarks take 10-15 seconds to load even less than 10 bookmarks. Flash player engine is also very laggy like a week computer, no matter what quality you choose. You can easly lose on any games. It's almost impossible to win. A laggy Puffin Browser ruin the whole gameplay and we should blame Puffin Browser about we lose the whole game. And the freaking 2D GPU rendering still not supported for 3 years!!! Puffin Browser runs great on iOS devices. No User Interface lagging, very smooth like 60 frame per second and user friendly but page rendering is still slow on Google+. No annoying mobile detection, no buggy desktop mode and can use website as desktop. Flash games is very playable In this year, Puffin Browser team/developers starts to join 4chan and work at there. They now ignore peoples feedback/bug reports FOR NO FREAKING REASON and they spend a lot of time to work at 4chan, watching p**n, looking for hot girls and bullying ToonamiFan7801 for no freaking reason that they invite by 4chan lover, that because they do something stupid as well like make some inappropriate pages and vandalism any pages and any wikis as well. They do not respect any peoples. They only respect chinese peoples. They needs to get fired from their job and the company should not exist anymore for ignoring peoples. Puffin Browser developers should get arrested and send to jail for 2 years for cyberbullying on the internet. Puffin Browser needs to be deleted from Play Store because it has not been optimized for mid/low-end devices. Then on March 14 2015, when everytime Joseph woke up in the morning for like 6 am or something then Puffin Browser posting bad message at Mordecai's brother FOR NO REASON! They saying that demand to stop posting bad comment on YouTube and vandalism on Wikia And they threaten to banned him for infinite for NO FREAKING REASON! And also they calling his fake name and posting negative message. They shouldn't send people message! So some app team should Puffin Broswer fired from Apps store and get rid of his apps for REAL! Why they suck? *They ignore peoples's feedback/bug reports for NO REASON! *They are a part of 4chan *They hate Samsung devices *They still won't make 2D GPU rendering support on Puffin Browser app (3 years) *They don't have performance fixer skills *Saying "Get a life" to J.W. for no reason *Always out of office everyday and they don't do their job. *They are chinese peoples *They hate europe * Sending mean message to people What's new in Puffin 4? 'Good features' Puffin World, Smart Search Tags, Better Flash Player, and even faster speed. Plus existing amazing features: Download-to-Cloud feature, Theater mode for Flash videos and games, all new Color Themes, brand new User Interface, and Add-ons supports. 'Bad features' Puffin is very slow, Slow UI for mid-end and low-end devices like Galaxy S3 mini, Xperia E, LG G3 S etc... Ask Search engine, very annoying link suggestion in search. Still no 2D GPU rendering support Puffin keep losing connection itself even Wi-Fi is strong enough Features 'Compatible with Latest Flash and Full Web Page Display' People say that mobile devices can't handle the burden of Flash content and can't display desktop version websites properly, but we say otherwise. Puffin Browser presents you the remote Flash execution technology that you can watch videos, play games, and tap into an endless sea of Flash content, all by running Flash on cloud. * Flash is a registered trademark of Adobe Inc. 'Incredible Loading Speed' Speed is one of the most crucial aspects of mobile browsers. Puffin Browser, with its revolutionary JavaScript engine and cloud computing technology, utilizes servers to preprocess and compress web pages, achieving loading times others can only dream of. Puffin Browser's compression technology will give you speeds far greater than built-in browsers, even on slow mobile networks. Check out how fast Puffin is! 'Fastest JavaScript Engine' Puffin Browser, with its revolutionary JavaScript engine and cloud computing technology, is faster than the built-in browser by up to 550%. No other browser even comes close to Puffin Browser's speed. 'Download to Cloud' Love to download stuffs but hate rising bills on your data plan? With Gigabit light-fabric cloud network, Puffin can now download files to your cloud drives at lightning speed. Since this happens cloud-to-cloud, downloading files won’t consume any of your network bandwidth. Now, Puffin Browser supports download-to-cloud for files up to 100MB ( 20MB files for Puffin Free and 1GB for Puffin Free with Preimium Download). Like/Dislike Like: hackforum(Formly, brefily), iappshack(formly, brefily), iandroidhacker(formly, brefily), 4chan, cyber-bullying, vandalism, violation of term of service, Google+, babies show, want AnimeGuy65 (ToonamiFan7801) be dead for good, child abuse and other sh*tty stuff. Dislike: hackforum(brefily), iappshack(brefily), iandroidhacker(brefily), ToonamiFan7801, getting blocked by Wikia team from Wikia, this apps, GoAnimate, Anti cyber-bullying, adult show (except Boondock, Mr.Pickle and Unsurvior) and other good stuff Friends/Enemies Friends (as the horrible user as): 4chan, hackforum (decreased vandalizer, formly, brefily) iappshack.net(formly, brefily escepcally his founder Goldberg), Luke Gartell, Sierra Canal (brefily), MrrHacks.net, Deck Sucker and other horrible user. Enemies (as the awesome user as): RhysGuy6700Ability (THE WORST ENEMIES NEXT TO 4CHAN, GOLDBERG AND DEAD VANDALIER HACKFORUM), Mordecai Peterson, Carkle, Sophie, Igor the Mii, Garret Simmers, 123Megarama and other good user. Category:Blog posts